Bells the guy?
by dark dreaming vamp
Summary: Bella joins the famous Cullen Academy in hopes to meet her hockey idol Edward Cullen. the only problem is that its an all guys school....or so she thought. now she has to keep her secret to herself if she wants to stay...ALL HUMAN, OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: If anyone has ever read the anime Hana-Kimi, this is going to be something like that but with a little twist. **_

_**Bella Swan goes to the Cullen Academy that she thinks is all guys school to meet her idol Edward Cullen. Edward is a famous hockey player but he suddenly stopped playing after he has an accident. Soon she finds out that the school change policies last year and girls are allowed in. Bella is assigned to share a room with her idol, but she is supposed to be a guy. Can she keep it a secret or will someone find out and ruin it for her?**_

**Bella's POV**

I was already late for my first day of school at The Cullen Academy; it was too big and I was already lost. My name is Isabella Swan and I moved from my home town of Forks so I can go to the Cullen Academy. It had the highest GPA students in the world and the best athletes; most athletes that came here went on to the pros of whatever sport they were in and the high GPA got you into the best colleges.

But that isn't why I'm here. My hockey idol Edward Cullen goes here and his parents own the place. He quit playing hockey last year after he was injured. So I came here thinking could convince him to start playing again. I am his biggest fan; I had magazines with pictures and articles of him in it. My whole room was dedicated to Edward.

The only problem was that the Cullen Academy was an all guy's school. How I got in you might be thinking. It wasn't easy and I had to make a lot of sacrifices. I had my friends make me look more like a guy. I cut my hair up to my jaw and we went shopping for baggie clothes. My parents know nothing about what type of school I'm at, but they were pleased when they heard I had got into one of the best Academy in the world.

My taxi picked me up at the airport and dropped me right off at the school. I had all my bags on my back and was dragging them behind me as I ran to my first hour class. I got lost several times.

The Cullen Academy was surrounded by a tall fence and only one way out. There was the main building where all the classrooms were and was near the middle of the campus. Two dorms that housed the hundreds of high school students were on opposite sides of the campus. Behind the main building was a field for football, track, and soccer. The hockey rink was inside the Gym building near the field.

There was a park sort of area near the front of the main building where there were benches and vending machines.

And that was where I was now, running toward the main building. I figured I would go to the office and get everything in order. Suddenly I found myself on the ground, my bags tumbling off my shoulder.

"Watch it." A velvety voice said. I looked up to see him, my idol. Edward was even more handsome up close. He extended his arm to help me up. I took it, it was warm and smooth. Soon I was flying up onto my feet. The bell rang and I picked up my bags in a hurry and ran faster than ever to the building ahead of me, leaving Edward behind me.

I got to the office out of breath and I waited by an empty desk.

"Hi dear, I'm Esme Cullen, the Academy's secretary. And you are the new student?" She asked nicely as she walked in front of the desk.

I nodded and tried to talk like a guy, "Yeah, I'm Bell-" I stopped, my name can't be Bella. That would be a girl's name, "My name's Bells." It worked; it could be a guy's name I guess.

Esme handed me my class schedule, a map of the school and she showed me the best route to take to get to each class.

"I'll get someone to show you to your dorm room," Esme said before going into the office she came out of. The door shut then opened. A man walked out and looked at me. He smiled politely and extended his hand for me to shake.

"Hello Bells. I'm Carlisle, the owner of this fine establishment." Carlisle introduced. A pixie like girl came out of the office along with Esme. Girl? I thought this was an all guy's school. "This is my daughter, Alice. She'll help you around the school and get you to your dorm."

I raised my eyebrow confused, "I thought this was an all guy's school…" It came out as more of a mumble.

They laughed a little before Carlisle responded, "It was. We change it last year. Everyone is welcome at the Cullen Academy." I screwed up. I must've read an old brochure. I could've come to Cullen Academy as a girl and I could've been able to meet Edward as a girl and heck I could've just been a girl!

I smiled, not know what else to do and Alice grabbed one of my bags and lead me out the door. I waved goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and followed her out of the building.

"I'm Alice, as you already know. Bells is a different name for a guy." Alice said as she gave me a questioning look. There was no way she could've known I was a girl already. Maybe she was just stating the obvious, Bells is a pretty weird name for a guy.

"Yeah, my parents thought it would be a good name I guess." I replied normally. Hopefully she couldn't tell that I was lying. My mom always said that I was the worst liar on the face of the planet. Now I hoped she was just joking.

Alice didn't say anything but she lead my inside one of the dorms. We walked down the hall; there were only four or five rooms on the main floor. She stopped at the last one and opened it.

There were two twin beds in the far opposite corners and two desks in between the beds. There was a bathroom door near the door we entered from and two large dressers. The bed closest to the door looked like it had been slept in so I went to the farthest one and placed my stuff on the bed.

"Let's go to class." Alice said and walked out, causing me to run after her. I used to be the clumsiest person in the world, now I'm just the clumsiest in America. I tripped a couple times but never fell.

Alice stopped at the end of the hall and waited for me, "Bells, this is my brother, Edward." Alice introduced me to Edward. I didn't see that she was talking to anyone. Edward looked down at me and smiled disgustedly. "He's your roommate." My heart literally jumped then flopped on the ground and died. How the heck was I going to be a guy when Edward was my roommate?

"Hey Bells." Edward said before walking past me and into our room.

Alice gave a frustrated sigh, "That's him for you." Music blasted from inside our room causing me to look toward it. I wondered what would happen when we were sharing the room. I mean guys change in the same room don't they? Or do they go to the bathroom and change? I started to smile when I heard a Nickelback song start to play. Alice cleared her throat and I turned back to her.

"I better get going," Alice said and started walking out of the building, "You get the day off…Bella." My eyes widened in surprise. She knew my name which meant she knew I was a girl. I could get kicked out because of this. She was the daughter of the Headmaster; she wouldn't lie to her own father let alone the headmaster. I was so screwed.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. It'll be our little secret." With that she walked out.

_**A/N: I know it's a slow start but it'll get way better. I promise.**_

_**Please review peoples!! I'll only update if I get…more than five reviews!!**_

_**ENJOY!!!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella's POV**_

"Oh, don't worry Bella. It'll be our little secret." With that she walked out. I stared after her, debating whether or not to go after her. I started to walk after her but turned around and went to the dorm room. It would be a chance to get to know Edward. Maybe we could even be friends.

When I got to the door I didn't know if I should knock or just go in. I mean it was his dorm first but I lived here now so I turned the handle and walked in. My bed was the way it was when I left and Edward was on the bed, resting against the headboard, reading a magazine. He didn't look up when I walked in.

"Hi." I said and sat down on my bed. Edward turned his head to look at me. It was the coldest glare I have ever seen. It made me sink back in fear. He seemed so nice on the T.V. and in magazines, now he just looked like he could kill anyone with no trouble at all.

Edward sat up and put his bare feet on the ground, "Hey. Let's get some rules straight," He got up and started pacing the room but when he spoke he looked straight at me, still pacing, "No touching my stuff." He continued to pace, "And I get the bathroom first." He listed off a couple more but I wasn't really paying attention, it was just about not touching his precious stuff. Drama king.

"Got it?" Edward asked harshly and he stopped pacing.

I nodded and rested my head back against the headboard. What have I gotten into? I never should've come, it's not like Edward was going to listen to me. Maybe I could drop out or something and live in the city. Learning the ways of the city and getting my own apartment.

"Dude," Edward said snapping me out of my thoughts, "What's your name again?" This time when he talked he didn't sound like a jerk.

"Bells." I replied quietly.

It sounded like Edward snorted as laugh, "Nice name. If I only knew your name and didn't see your face, I'd say you were a girl." He laughed and I stiffened in my place. It took me a second to realize he was only joking; he didn't know and he wasn't going to know.

"Yeah I know it's a weird name." I sounded nervous and Edward could tell. He sat back and I took the time to examine the room again. There was a T.V. on top of the dresser we had on the opposite wall of the desks and beds. I wondered what kind of movies we could watch on there and then remembered not to touch Edward's stuff. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a book and started to read.

I don't know how long I was reading but Edward waved a hand in front of my face, "You wanna go get something to eat?" I looked out at the clock to see it was dinner time. I nodded and got up, stretching. Edward waited by the door, I don't know if he was waiting for me but that's what it seemed like. I quickly grabbed my shoes and put them on as I followed Edward out the door.

"So where did you live before here?" Edward asked when we were out of the dorm building. I had no idea where we were going but I trusted Edward enough not to lead me somewhere I wasn't supposed to be.

"A small town called Forks." I said and started to describe it and we walked toward the main building. It wasn't filled with students but there was an occasional student that passed us in the main hall. They said hey to Edward, they high fived him or patted him on the shoulder. Even if he wasn't playing now Edward must be popular. He asked more questions and I continued to answer them.

We walked turned into the last hallway in the main hall and were at the door to the cafeteria. The lines were on the far back wall; main course, sandwich shop, deli, and soup stop. It was a large cafeteria with a bunch of tables around it. There was music coming from speakers placed randomly around the lunch room. I didn't know if this was some place to eat or a dance club. I saw Alice holding onto a guy, she gave me a friendly smiled and waved at me. I waved back and went to get something to eat. Then I remembered I forgot my money in the dorm.

It was kind of loud so I had to get close to him and tell him. "I forgot my money. I'll just get something to eat tomorrow. I'll meet you back at the dorm." I turned to leave but was stopped by Edward putting a hand on my shoulder. As soon as he touched it was a soon as it was gone.

Edward motioned for me to follow him, "I'll buy and you can pay me back later." I nodded but I didn't want him to buy me anything. I've always been like that; I wouldn't let people buy me anything, even if I was going to pay them back. He grabbed two sandwiches and paid for them and we walked to where Alice was sitting.

She waved at me and pointed at the guy she was sitting with, "This is my boy Jasper." He was at least double her size but who was I to judge?

Jasper smiled at me as I sat down across from him and Edward sat down next to me. We began to talk and eat. I was trying to stay out of the conversation but every time I was quiet they brought me into in again. Many of the questions were about my old school and how I liked it. I got extremely awkward when Edward asked about the girls there. I was about to say "how should I know?" but I remembered I was supposed to be a guy. Alice quickly changed the subject and I thanked her with a smile.

"We should probably get back to the dorm." Edward said as he got up. I looked at the clock to see that it was almost eight. I nodded and got up.

After waving goodbye to Alice and Jasper, we walked back to our dorm. Edward was still asking different questions about my interests. I could barely get a question in there.

When we got back to the dorm I sat on my bed, "Bells, you can have the shower first." Edward said. I smiled, maybe he was actually going to accept me, well the guy me.

"Thanks." I said and went into the bathroom. I had been wearing baggy clothes all day and I was starting to sweat. My hoodie was made for winter but at least it didn't look like I had anything a guy wasn't supposed have.

Soon I was in the shower; I locked the door before I got in just to make sure I wouldn't have any unexpected visitors. I couldn't take a long shower because I remembered that guys didn't take extra long showers. Sadly I got out of the shower and put on the pajamas I brought into the bathroom with me. I had a baggy shirt (shocker) and some sweatpants.

Edward was resting on the bed, watching some movie when I got out. He got up and walked to the dresser to grab clothes and a towel. Me, being well me, I tripped on the rug outside the bathroom but I didn't fall thankfully. Edward laughed at me and went into the bathroom. I shook my head and got into my bed. I didn't think I would fall asleep fast but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out almost instantly.

_**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed. I'm still trying to get all the information out then there will be the drama. Thanks for the reviews and five more reviews before I post another one!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edward's POV**_

"I forgot my money." Bells said from behind me, I turned around to look at his, "I'll just get something to eat tomorrow. I'll meet you back at the dorm." Bells turned to leave when I reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

There was a spark. I wave of warmth spread throughout my hand and I released it, along with the warmth that accompanied it. I couldn't understand what just happened. I felt happy and normal. I hadn't felt that since…well, I don't want to think about it, it makes me go back to the same way I was.

"I'll buy it and you can pay me back later." I said and motioned for him to follow me. Bells didn't really look like a guy when I thought about it but there were some guys that were more feminine than others.

I grabbed two sandwiches and paid for them before walking over to where my sister, Alice, was. She introduced Bells to one of my best friends and her boyfriend, Jasper. We talked for most of the time, forgetting the food in front of us. I barely touched the food; I was watching Bells with fascination. He was talking about his home.

"So what are the girls like?" Jasper and I asked but we didn't much of an answer from Bells. Usually he said something like, "They're there." and moved on to Alice. I couldn't help myself but when Bells laughed I had to. Something in her laugh made me happy. Alice must've noticed but didn't say anything. This couldn't be anything, I mean I laugh sometimes and just because this guy is making me laugh doesn't me anything. Right? I laugh with everyone; it doesn't mean I like them. God, I'm giving this too much thought. I don't like Bells that way.

"We should probably get back to the dorm," I said when I saw my ex-girlfriend walk in. Bells reluctantly said goodbye and we walked out before my crazy ex noticed. Bells and I talked the whole way back to the dorm, at least he talked and I was asking the questions. Something drew me toward him, I couldn't think of what it was. God, maybe I need counseling; just a couple weeks ago I was dating girls and now…now I think I like a guy! Edward Cullen does _not_ like guys that way.

But something about him. I pushed that thought out of my head.

We reached the door to our room and I walked in.

"You can have the shower first." I said and I jumped into bed and turned on the TV. Bells said her thanks and got in. I remembered I left the TV guide in the bathroom and I wanted to know what was on. I hate waiting for the list to show up on the TV Guide station, it's slow. It was on the counter right as you walk in the bathroom. Bells left the door open a bit so I peaked in and started reaching for the guide. In the mirror that was above the counters I got a glimpse of Bells and he wasn't a he. I shook my head; I must've seen it wrong.

Quickly I grabbed the guide and ran over to the bed. The door shut just as I sat down, why couldn't she have done that before she got undressed?

I had to get that out of my mind; maybe I was hallucinating because I didn't want to like guys. But what I saw was real.

I shut the TV off angrily and turned my back on Bells in the shower and drifted off.

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up, dreading my first day of classes. It was going to be difficult pretending I'm a guy all day when I could barely be a guy for a couple hours. Alice already knew that I was a girl and I didn't know if she would tell anyone. Edward was still sleeping when I got out of the shower. I quickly threw a pillow at him.

"Edward, wake up." I said, hopefully loud enough to wake him up but not loud enough to wake up our dorm mates. When he didn't wake up I went over to his side and started to shake him, thinking it would wake him up. He must be a heavy sleeper but he woke and fell off the bed, taking me down with him.

Crap, I should be on the ground with him. Oh my god, his hand is on my chest! I quickly pushed his hand off and got up.

Edward was on his stomach on the ground, clearly not noticing anything. I sighed and reached out to help him. He shook his head to wake up, causing his hair to look weird but cute. I pushed that thought out of my head and helped him up.

"Are you using moisturizer or something?" Edward asked as he gripped my hand. Oh, yeah I was but that was before I came so naturally my hands would be soft.

I shook my head, "No I'm just naturally soft." I pulled my hand away and turned away from him to grab my backpack.

Edward showed me to my first class, which I had with him, and he told the teachers he was supposed to show my around and we got to leave class ten minutes early.

We walked toward my next class and he was showing me different places to get the best view of the hockey rink or the pond that they had. He began asking me questions again, just about my interest and stuff. Every time I answered him with a question he answered with a question so finally I gave up and answered his.

The bell rang while we were waiting in front of my first class. Edward gave me a crooked smile and I swear I stopped breathing. Snap out of this Bella! You're a guy until you leave here!

"Bells?" Edward asked and waved a textbook in front of my face. I must've zoned out.

"Sorry I missed what you said." I replied rubbing my eyes. I should get more sleep, and I should learn to breathe better.

"I'll meet you here after class. Don't leave without me please." He said before turning and leaving. When everyone in first hour was out of the class I walked in. The teacher put me near the back, just where I wanted.

A blonde guy came and sat in front of me. He turned to look at me and offered his hand, "Hey I'm Mike. Who might you be?" He winked and he must've thought that I was a girl. I looked around and luckily there was no one else in the classroom but the teacher.

"I'm Bells." I tried to make my voice sound deep but it didn't work that well.

"You're a guy?" Mike asked and raised an eyebrow. I nodded and he smiled before turning around. Phew, glad that was over. I hate pretending to be a guy. Maybe I should just leave and come back as a girl. That would work I guess. I might even get someone cool as a roommate. But no one better than Edward. I'll just stay here until he decides to play again and then leave. Nothing could possible go wrong.

_**Edward's POV**_

I shouldn't have done my signature crooked smile. People walked by and saw me do that and everyone knows that I only do that if I'm attracted to the person and I didn't even know if that's what I was feeling for her. Or him? I couldn't decide, maybe I was tired when I saw what I thought I saw. Bells is a guy as far as I know and that's what im going to treat him as.

Bells, why couldn't you just come here as a girl?! That would've been so much easier. Except half the male population would've been on her the second she walked into the gates.

But she's a guy. No, _he's _a guy.

"Edward?" The teacher called. I looked up from my paper to look at her. "Were you paying attention?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "See my after class." Great, I would have to run to meet Bells.

The bell rang and I packed up my stuff, hoping I could get out of here before she noticed. I couldn't.

"Mr. Cullen, did you forget our little meeting?" She asked when I reached the door. I smiled, knowing I was caught.

"No ma'am." I replied and waited. She told me how important it was that I pay attention and if I didn't she would force me to not try out for the hockey team. I wasn't going to anyways so I didn't see the problem. The hockey team wasn't as important anymore. I shrugged it off and she let me go.

I ran toward Bells class to see him standing outside it with Mike Newton. Something came over me; I didn't know why I was angry. I shouldn't be.

"Hey, Bells. Ready? Good." I said and took him by the elbow and lead him toward his next class.

I was in a blind rage and I had no idea why. But then I remembered that I have Newton in my next class; gym. And it was dodge ball week. I almost laughed at the thought of him getting nailed by a ball I throw.

"What class do you have again?" I asked him through clenched teeth but looked down and smiled at him. I couldn't be mad. I don't like him that way! I realized I was still holding his elbow, well that might scream gay to anyone that was watching me. I barely touched another guy except for in hockey. Quickly I let go and stopped to look at Bells.

"Gym." He responded. This could be dangerous if he was a she.

_**A/N: I think Edward is in denial. Sorry about all those gay words but that's what he's thinking. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming please!!**_

_**Five...no Ten! More reviews before I post another chapter!!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella's POV**_

"Gym," I responded. Crap, I hoped it was co-ed, I could live with that but if it was just guys I was screwed. Guy's played football, hockey, and basketball; all requiring close contact, ones that you could figure out if someone was a girl or not.

Edward looked like he was in shock too but I don't know why he would. Unless he was secretly being a guy, that would be a little awkward.

"Come on," Edward choked out. We headed in the direction Mike Newton went it. Mike was an interesting person; he was funny and all but he was more touchy feely kind of person and that got weird.

The gym teacher got me a uniform which was thankfully baggy. He said that I could either wear shorts or sweatpants and it didn't matter. That helped a lot. There was no way in hell that I was going to go long periods of time without shaving. Yuck! I got dressed in the bathroom that was in the back of the Boy's locker room and walked out.

Guy's were still changing, Edward was one of them. I tore my eyes away from him and walked out, my gaze not leaving the ground.

Mike was already up on gym level when I got out there. When he saw me and made his way toward me.

"Hey Bells. We're in the same gym class." He exclaimed. No? Really? Huh…thought I was in history or something.

"Good job, Captain Obvious." I mumbled. Thankfully Mike did realize I said anything, he was too busy checking out two girls that walked in. Well, now I know he's not gay. He waved them over, wanting to introduce me to the popular crowd so I didn't have to hang out with "Cullen".

The two girls giggled to each other and walked over here. They smiled at me and I forced a smile.

"I'm Jessica." The first blond said, giggling. She had a ditzy voice. Even if I was a guy I wouldn't date here. "That's Lauren." She pointed to the other blond. I didn't want to take the time to memorize their names; Ditz 1 and Ditz 2.

"I'm Bells." I said, with a fake smile. They giggle again and I think my IQ might've dropped. The Ditz's and Mike got into a conversation about something that I honestly didn't care about. Edward walked in and began walking toward me but once he saw who I was with he turned around and stood next to two other boys, one I knew was Jasper.

Mike tapped my shoulder, "Bells? Are you gonna answer?" He was smiling widely and I was a little scared. He was looking at me with intense eyes and I was seconds away from running away.

"What was the question?" I asked.

Jessica stepped forward, placing her arm on my shoulder. I think I'm going to be sick, "Will you go on a double date with me…with Mike and Lauren?" Her eyes were trying to be seductive. What the h-e double hockey sticks was with everyone? Edward let out a bark of laughter and the guys he was standing with exchanged glances and smiled wryly.

"Um…I've got plans that day…" I mumbled, trying to look sorry but I knew I was failing miserably. But Jessica seemed to buy it and let her arm drop. She was about to say something when the coach came in. I've never been so happy to start gym.

We ran around the gym a couple times before starting the dodge ball game. I was on a team with Mike and Jessica and a couple kids I had no idea what their names were. When the game started I just watched as the balls were flying back and forth. Many people got out in the first minute but got right back in.

Lauren was over on Edward's team and was flirting with him and touching his arm. He kept moving away from her and trying to focus on the gym. His gaze fixed on mine and he mouthed _Help Me._ I smiled, wondering if I should or not. Edward's eyes became wide with panic, disparate.

I picked up a ball that was at my feet and whipped it at Lauren. It hit her just above the shoulder and she went down. I burst out laughing along with almost everyone else in the gym. Even the teacher was laughing. Lauren got up and glared at me before moving off to the side.

My team won so the rules said that the losing team could pick a player off the winning team to go onto their team. I figured it would be Mike or something.

"Bells!" Edward yelled before anyone else could give a name. The team just shrugged it off and went to stand by Edward. The two boys he was standing with early came over.

Edward nodded toward both of them, "That's Emmett and you already know Jasper." I waved at both of them. Emmett waved back with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. The whistle blew and the game started.

I tried to stay out of everyone's way; I could accidentally hit a person on my own team and give them a concussion or something. I watched Emmett and Jasper take control over the game. They got most everybody out on the other team. Mike was one of the few that were left. Edward smiled wickedly before catching one of the balls flying toward me and whipped it at Mike. I think that Edward was aiming a little low and nailed Mike right where the sun don't shine. He was floored and looked like he was struggling not to cry. I looked at Edward high fiving Emmett and Jasper. I laughed but knew it was wrong but oh well.

The coach hid his face and blew the whistle, ending class. Everyone piled out of the gym, Mike got help seeing as though he got hit pretty hard.

"Shower up boys," Coach yelled. _Shower?! _Did I hear him correctly? Guy's started talking off their clothes and jumping into the showers. Oh crap. This is going to end spectacular.

Emmett patted me on the back, "Get in the shower Shorty." He laughed and started pushing me toward it. I clung to the lockers and anything I could reach.

Then the pushing stopped and someone else had a hold of my shoulders. I looked up to see that Edward was standing between me and Emmett.

"I promised to show him around school. We don't have time for a shower." Edward said; my hero. Emmett shrugged it off and jumped in the shower, fully clothed. I went into the bathroom to change and walked out to where Edward was waiting, he didn't even look at me when I walked out but I followed him wherever we were going.

_**Edward's POV**_

Great! I just had to have Lauren on my team. She was the evil ex that thought I was madly in love with her. I never really liked her; I mean I did for a little bit, early on in the relationship. But then she just went crazy. Always wanting to know what I was doing, sending me fifty texts in an hour, talking to my friends to see if I was hanging out with any other girls.

Lauren ran her fingers up my arm, "Hey Eddie." I gagged internally. When she wasn't looking, I mouth help me to Bells. He smiled like he wasn't going to do it and I was desperate. He shook his head and whipped a ball at Lauren. She went down and I tried to hide my laughter with concern. Lauren huffed and ran off the court. I shrugged it off and continued playing.

We lost the first game and the losing team got to pick a player, "Bells!" I yelled without thinking. Thankfully nobody cared on my team but I didn't know what came over me.

Bells came over and I introduced him to my other best friend, Emmett. The game started and I focused on it.

A ball was flying toward Bells but of course he wasn't paying attention. I caught it and picked out my target. Mike. I grinned wickedly before launching the ball. It came out of my hand at a downward angle but I was aiming for his face, I wanted to improve it a little. It hit him where a guy does NOT want to get hit. I felt sorry for a bit but once I saw him go down I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Emmett high fived me and laughed. Coach called the class to an end.

I was in the locker room before anyone else. I had my jeans on when people finally started coming in. Bells was with Emmett and Jasper so I knew he was in good hands until Emmett started pushing him toward the showers. I shouldn't have cared but if he was a girl than that would be a very bad idea. I jumped in and moved Bells so he was behind me, without even thinking. Something was up with me.

"I promised to show him around school. We don't have time for a shower." I said. Emmett, being Emmett just shrugged it off. Jasper, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. He knew something was going on but I didn't have time to deal with it. I lead Bells back to the locker, he went into the bathroom to change (sign number 1 he could be a she.) and I stayed out and changed.

Jasper walked up after his shower, "What's up with you and Bells?"

I smiled and shrugged it off, "Dunno. Nothing I guess. He's cool that's all."

"Why you protecting him from the big bad shower?" Jasper joked. I laughed a little; I think I could get out of this without giving anything away. But was there anything to give away? I mean Bells being a girl was just a theory. Maybe I saw wrong.

"I wasn't but he looked like he needed help." Jasper didn't look convince but he walked away. I knew this wasn't going to be over. I walked into the bathroom, where Bells was. The stalls didn't shut so he probably wasn't in there. I peeked around the corner into the old showers that no one used. There was a curtain draped up over one of them, with a little opening. Bells was just taking off his shirt....WHOA!

I flew out of the bathroom and put on a normal face. Well there was my confirmation, Bells is a girl and there was no doubt about it.

_**A/N: Yay! Edward found out. Anyways, I hope you liked it. **_

_**Okay, so I got five reviews for chapter three. Not what I hoped for but whatever…thanks to those you reviewed and please keep them coming!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okey, I know that I don't post as often as I hoped to when I started this story but I promise to TRY to post at least every weekend. **_

_**I think from now I on I might only have Bella's POV…I don't know tell me what you think about that.**_

_**Well…Anyways…ENJOY!!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward showed me to my next couple classes and told me to meet him back at the dorm for lunch before walking away. While showing me to my classes he barely looked at me let alone talked to me. He mumbled maybe five words throughout the whole walk. I began to wonder if I did something to upset him that I didn't mean to. I sat through a boring lecture, not taking my mind off of Edward and his crankiness. That could be it; maybe he just has male PMS. I haven't known him for long; this could be his usual behavior.

"Hiya Bells." A voice said from behind me. I turned in my seat to see Alice walking in. I smiled at her as she plopped down in the seat next to me. "How's school so far?"

"It's okay I guess." I replied. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her about Edward. The teacher walked into the classroom. Alice took out a notebook and started scribbling in it as the teacher started class. The teacher didn't seem to notice he had a new student. That pleased me for some odd reason. I didn't like being called up to the front of the class or even have any attention brought onto me.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. I packed up my stuff when the teacher called me up to the front of his desk. Alice mumbled something about meeting her outside when I was done. I nodded and walked up to the teachers' desk.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Davis?" I said politely. Of course he wanted to see me, why else would he call me up to his desk?

He smiled, "Please call me Danny." I nodded and tried to smile but I getting freaked out, "Here's the stuff you missed so far. And if you need _anything _don't hesitate to come to me." I started to back away slowly and then when he put his head down to look at some paperwork, I bolted out of the room.

Alice and Edward were standing just outside the door and I told them about the teacher and I was about to mention something about me being a girl but I kept my lips shut.

Edward laughed, "A gay teacher that likes little boys. Looks like we got another Michael Jackson on our hands." I laughed along with him nervously and Alice stared at me in a way I couldn't read. We walked to the cafeteria to grab something to eat before going to the park and sitting on one of the most uncomfortable benches. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie met up with us at the park and we started talking and eating. This school was different about their lunches. Lunch started at 11:30am and ended at 1pm just to give kids enough time to do extra homework they "forgot" or just hang out and eat.

"Just try it." Edward said laughing, he was holding a fry up to me but it wasn't a normal fry. He mixed ketchup with mustard and salt and pepper. It looked like the most discussing thing ever. "I dare you." Emmett let out a low ooo before laughing. Did guys turn down dares? I guess I should've asked my dad before I left. I went with my gut, which I won't have for long after trying that, and took it from him. I winced before shoving it in my mouth. It wasn't as horrible as I thought but it was still pretty gross.

I grimaced, "I dare you to…" I thought about it a moment before asking everyone if I could have a bit of each of their drinks. They all agreed suspiciously. I pour Emmett's Pepsi, Jasper's Coke, Rosalie's Tea, Alice's Mountain Dew, Edward's Dr. Pepper and my Grape soda into a cup. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "I dare you to drink this Edward."

"Bells!!" Emmett said before laughing again. This time others joined it, "That just looks nasty." Edward scowled at me but I could see a smile underneath it. He took the cup from my hand and smelled it. He shook his head, probably trying to get the smell out. I was only holding it for a couple seconds and it was far away from me and it didn't smell too pleasant; almost like a care bear threw up.

"You'll pay." Edward mumbled, I think I was the only one to hear. It didn't scare me all that much. I could dish out pretty good things. He took a gulp of it and swallowed. By the looks of his face, it went down like a brick.

Emmett looked at him and nudged Jasper, "What a wuss!?"

"Then you try it big shot." Edward said, as he practically threw the cup at him. Emmett scoffed like it was nothing before putting the cup to his mouth. The minute the liquid touched his mouth was the same minute it left. He spit it out all over an innocent walker.

"Nasty crap right there." Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie shook her head and hid her face. Alice was too busy talking to Jasper to notice anything that happened around them. It was cute; they didn't even have to be touching to notice how much they loved each other.

Edward started asking me about my day so far, apparently all the weirdness that there was gone. Or it was getting better.

There was never an awkward silence with Edward. I don't think there even was a silence. I've never really been good at holding conversations.

"Come on, I want ice cream." Edward said. Jeez this guy could eat. "You ever have that feeling that you're being watched?" there was a playful tone to his voice but I still answered.

"Sometimes," not much I could say to that. Out of nowhere, the blond Ditz's popped in front of us. We stopped and stared at them. When they didn't move we started going around them but they would just move into that way.

"Can we help you?" Edward said, I could tell he was irritated; the man wanted his ice cream.

Ditz 1 spoke first, "Jessica and I were wondering if you two want to go on a double date."

"With us." Ditz 2 through in. I raised my eye brow; obviously it was with you if you asked us.

"Not interested." Edward said before pushing past them. "Bells. Let's go." I started going after him but I was suddenly surrounded by several girls, all asking me questions; dates, colors, what's my sign. You name it, they asked it.

I tried to answer the ones that I heard and tried to make my way out of the group. Being in it made me feel uncomfortable, I crossed my arms over my chest just in case. Someone pinched my butt and I squeaked a little.

"Back off." Edward's booming voice yelled. I jumped but I was relieved because every girl that was surrounding me suddenly backed off.

"Sorry Edward." A girl said, trailing her nail down his chest. Edward pushed her hand away and grabbed me by my wrist and yanked me towards where we were sitting. He fumed the rest of lunch. I just ignored him and talked to Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper went to talk to Edward. Well, try to talk to Edward.

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward still looking at me, "What is his problem?" I said once I was looking at Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie shrugged but Alice just shook her head and tried to change the subject, "Anyone want to start walking to class?"

"Alice?" I asked.

"Whoa, you just sounded like a girl." Rosalie laughed, for a moment I forget that I was a guy but I quickly regained myself and laughed nervously. Alice avoided my gaze and went over to Jasper. Rosalie and I started talking about the big hockey tryouts this Friday. They start tryouts early then most schools, but then again this school has proved it wasn't like most. My old school we had tryouts in December but here they started them in early October.

Rosalie paused, "You trying out for any sports?"

"Probably not." I shrugged. She let it go. I looked over at the clock that was on top of one of the largest buildings on campus. It was almost time to start class. I grabbed my backpack and said my goodbyes.

Half way to my class I had a sudden feeling that someone was watching me. I was scared to look over my shoulder and it was daylight. I made it to my class safely. No one but the teacher was there, he sent me to a lab table in the back before leaving the room.

When the door opened again Mike Newton walked in, "Bells…DUUUUUDE!!!" Then I realized he had his arms around Ditz 1 and 2. I nodded a help before looking anywhere but them. Mike walked over to me and let Ditz 2 go. She put her arm around me and I casually shrugged it off.

I inhaled and there was faint smell of alcohol. Jessica laughed playfully, most likely think I was playing hard to get. If I wasn't pretending to be a guy I would kick their asses.

The next time the door opened Edward walked in, he took one glance at Mike and scoffed.

"Mike, you're in my chair." Edward snapped. Mike was sitting in the seat next to me with Ditz 1 on his lap. He tried to get up but he fell flat on his face with Ditz 1 tumbling after him.

Mike groaned, "I think I fell." Edward shrugged and sat down in the seat next to me.

They Pimp and his whores were able to get themselves settled before anybody walked in. Mike was nothing but a player, or so he acted. I bet by the way he acted he would have no idea where to put his hands on a _normal _girl.

Edward was still ignoring me but I caught him staring at me several times before class started and then periodically when it started. I was guessing he was plotting my death for stealing all the attention.

From what I read in magazines, they said that Edward was popular on campus; every girl wanted a piece of him.

Class ended and it turns out I had the last classes of the day with Edward. He waited outside the classroom for me before heading off. We didn't speak to each other until we got back to the dorm later that night.

"Bells, sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was..." Edward seemed to be at a loss for words, "Jealous."

_**A/N: Yes, I'm sorry it took so long to get another chapter out but look…it's a little longer!! Another chapter will be out tomorrow probably…most likely if I'm not out. **_

_**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bella's POV**_

_Jealous. _The word rang in my ears as Edward went into the bathroom. I couldn't wrap my thoughts around it. Why would Edward be jealous of me?! It's not like I'm interested in girls. Of course Edward doesn't know that.

Edward emerged from the bathroom, "Want to order some pizza?" he asked as he picked up a menu and browsed through it.

"I won't take any of the girls away from you!" I blurted out.

Edward stared at the menu but there was a smile on his face, "What?" he found this amusing.

I sighed, this was hard for me to do, "Well you said you were jealous so I figured you thought I wanted those girls but I don't so you don't have to worry about that. I mean if you were worrying about that. And now I'm just going to shut up." I rambled. I got nervous half way through the rant, Edward was watching with the same amused expression.

"You thought I was jealous because I thought you wanted the millions of girls that want me?" I nodded and stared at my shoes. Edward burst out laughing and picked up the phone to order the food. Fine, he was probably thinking that I didn't have a chance with them. Part of me wanted to lay low and be normal.

While the other half wanted to prove him wrong.

I went with the lay low idea. I grabbed the remote and jumped to lie on my bed. Edward hung up the phone and went to lie on the couch. We waited until the pizza came before talking. I moved to sit on the floor in front of the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Edward, are you trying out for hockey?" I asked when we had a moment between topics. He sighed and put the half eaten pizza back in his box. I flinched, fearing I upset him and he was going to run out and never want to talk to me again.

Edward got up to stand in front of me, "I don't know. I haven't played for a team in a year. Coach was begging for me back last season but I don't know I just didn't want to play. It wasn't worth it."

"Okay," I wasn't going to press him on it. He smiled and went to look under the bed. I turned my attention back to the TV.

"Bells get up." Edward said. He dropped a pair of skates my size at my feet. Before I could say anything he yanked me up. I grabbed a sweatshirt and my shoes before following him out the door.

He led me into the gym and towards the ice rink. No one was in here and we were most likely breaking some rule. Edward didn't seem too worried about getting caught.

The janitor popped out of the closet near us. I was about to scream but held it in. What kind of guy screams at a janitor? I stopped; I thought for sure we were going to get in trouble.

"Hey George." Edward said and walked into the closet; bring back a hockey stick and a puck.

George nodded a hello, "Long time, no see Edward. Lock up when you're done." With that he walked out the way we came. Edward still didn't say anything to me but continued leading me to the ice rink. It was warmer than I expected, the ice had a little mist coming from it.

Edward dropped to a bench, "Put those on." I sat down on the floor and began to lace them up. I couldn't remember the last time I skated but I've always been good at it. Putting on the skates was a different story. Edward had both his skates on before I even had one on.

He sighed before taking the laces out of my hands and laced my skates. I was embarrassed that I needed him to do it for me but by the time I would've gotten it on, it would've been morning.

"There, okay, I'm just going to shoot around a bit. You can just skate around if you want. I got an extra stick for you if you decided you wanted to shoot." Edward said as he went on the ice. I waited for a bit, just watched him warm up. He was fast and he moved perfectly. Ever turn he took was perfect. He dropped the puck and started shooting it toward the net. Making each shot.

I could tell he was having the time of his life. The smile on his face said everything. I finally got the courage to go out there, taking the hockey stick with me.

"Mind if I get a few shots in then?" I asked skating toward him. I was a little rusty but at least I haven't fell. Yet. But I will by the end.

"If you want…" Edward said before skating to get the puck out of the net. I almost missed it but luckily it hit my skate.

After shooting for a while he asked to play a little one-on-one.

"…Sure," I mumbled, I was going to get killed. I shouldn't have accepted but what kind of guy didn't accept a match. I mean in the movies most of them always did. It was first to five wins.

We started at center ice but we were only play half the rink. He let me have the puck first and I started to make my crappy attack. I went toward the side and skated toward the net. Surprisingly he didn't check me. I took my shot and missed. Edward was fast on rebound, backhanding it into the net.

"One to zippo." He made the o's last longer than needed.

Edward won by two. I think he let me get in those goals to make me feel better. We were almost off the ice when I tripped. Told ya I would. I grabbed onto the nearest thing to stop myself from falling, which just happened to be Edward. He turned around and tried to grab my wrist but it was too late. We were both going down.

I landed onto of Edward. I groaned, extremely embarrassed. Edward surprised me again by laughing.

"Smooth." He said between laughs. I got off him in a hurry and began taking off my skates. "Bells, I'm sorry I didn't mean to piss you off." Edward said and he sat by me. I shrugged, I wasn't pissed just really embarrassed.

"I'm not pissed." I replied. The way it came out made it seem like I was but I smiled to show I wasn't. Edward didn't seem to believe it but he dropped it.

We got back to our dorm before midnight and I was beat. I jumped into the right into the shower. I was so tired I almost forgot to dress in the bathroom; I'm used to dressing in my room. Edward was wide awake and he took a shower right after I did.

I didn't realize that Edward got out of the shower until he was chuckling. I feel asleep on the couch. I turned over, putting my back to him. Trying to get comfortable I turned back toward him but the light from the bathroom hurt my eyes. The light instantly went out before I couldn't feel the couch underneath me. My eyes shot open to see Edward was carrying me to my bed. Once he set me down he just stared at me for a long time.

"I wasn't jealous that you were going to take the girls from me." He mumbled before going to his own bed. I was going to ask him more about it but I didn't stay awake for more than a few seconds after that.

_**A/N: I know, not very long and stuff. I'll try to get another one out tomorrow or next weekend at the latest.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up to someone shaking me. My eyes fluttered open to see Alice standing in front of me. It was still dark outside. I groaned and turned my back on her, "Alice let me sleep." Her hand clamped over my mouth. My eyes opened and stared straight at Alice's face.

"Alice what's going on!?" I mumbled into her hand. Suddenly I wasn't in my bed anymore; I was getting carried out of my room and into the hallway. The carpet was cold as Jasper dropped me to my feet. Alice motioned for him to go away and he said he was going to the hockey tryouts and walked out of the nearest door. "Alice its freezing. What the heck do you want!?"

Alice smiled and shrugged off her coat and handed it to me, "There's a dance this Friday in celebration for the guys that made the hockey team. Well you're not going." She paused for a minute, noticing my bored expression, "But _Bella_ is. I'm turning you back into Bella for the dance."

"That's nuts." I replied and started walking toward my door.

"Maybe but it'll get you a chance to talk to Edward as a girl." She made a good point and I nodded a yes. "All I ask is for you to try and get Edward to try out for hockey." I nodded again and she turned and walked out of the same door Jasper went through. I walked back into my room. Edward yawned and stretched as I walked in.

I looked at him, "Tryouts started yesterday."

"Yeah, I know." He got up and went over to the dresser.

"Can you still try out?"

Edward looked through the drawer and pulled out a clean shirt. He took off his shirt and turned toward me, "If I want to I can." I stared at him, barely noticing he was shirtless, even though I was tempted to look down I didn't.

"Are you going to?" I could tell I was starting to annoy him. And I don't know why but I wanted to go to the dance as Bella. I would love to be myself again, pretending got too hard. And it would give me the chance to talk to Edward as a girl, maybe he would like the real me.

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" he put on his shirt and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. I grabbed a new shirt in a hurry and pulled that and a hoodie on. I was still in my pajama bottoms but I didn't have the time to change them before Edward came out. I sat on my bed and pulled out some homework that I didn't do.

A couple minutes later Edward came out of the bathroom rubbing a towel on his head, "Did you decide?"

"You were serious?" I asked. When he first asked he sounded like he was joking and anger but now looking at him it seemed like he was 100% serious. He nodded once and went back to the dresser. "Then yes, I want you to tryout."

He turned back to me and smile, "Then I'll see you after tryouts." When I saw him going to the door I noticed that he already had all the hockey gear that he needed for tryouts there. He picked it up and walked out.

I had an hour before class starts so I decide I would go out for a walk. It was chilly out but it wasn't that bad since I was wearing my sweatpants and sweatshirt. The sun was just rising as I walked around to the back of the main hall. It was calm, peaceful. I liked this time of day better than anything else.

Alice was waiting outside the hockey rink entrance when I turned the corner. She waved to me and I made my way over.

"Hey," I said and sat down beside her.

"Hi!" she was back to her bouncy self. She handed me a cup of coffee. "I just saw Edward go in." Alice had the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you." She put her arm around my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I hope you're not trying to steal my girl." Jasper said as he appeared in front of us. Alice and I exchanged glances before we burst out laughing. Jasper raised his brows and backed up a step. I was glad and surprised that Alice kept the secret just between us. I was sure that she would at least tell Jasper the secret.

Alice got up, still laughing, and went to hug him, "How was it?"

"The same as yesterday except Edward showed up." Jasper mentioned before talking about the brutal warm-ups they had to do. I zoned out and just watched blankly as all the hockey guys came out. Mike was one of the first to come out. He saw me and immediately made his way toward me. I was contemplating whether or not to jump into the garbage can to get away from him.

"Hey Bells. Sup?" Mike was acting white boy gangster, the worst kind in my opinion.

I faked a smile, "Nothing really Mike."

"Did you try out for hockey?" Mike asked, checking out the cheerleaders as they came out of the main gym building. I sighed and notice that Edward joined Jasper and Alice. I got up and walked over to them, Mike was too busy drooling on his shoe to notice anything.

Edward didn't glance at me as I approached. I stood next to Alice awkwardly. Looks like Edward was back to his crabby mood. I just shook my head in frustration and began walking back to my dorm.

"Yea, go find Mike or something." Edward grumbled as I walked off. I looked back to glare at him. Alice mentioned something to Edward about going back to the dorm and it looked like he was going to rip off her head. He just shook his head and ran to catch up to me.

We got to the dorm and started to grab everything we needed for the day.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" I asked angrily after he glared as I walked past him.

He shook his head before turning his back to me. Good freaking god, who pissed in his cheerios? I grabbed my backpack and started walking out. "At least I'm not gay." Edward mumbled, mostly to himself. My eyes shot wide open. Why would he think that!? I was just talking to Mike; it wasn't like I was making out with the guy right there.

Edward was perfectly fine this morning before practice. I mumbled a profanity before walking out of the room.

The day went by faster than I expected. I didn't talk or look at Edward when I was in the classes that I had with him. I grabbed a sandwich from the deli before going back to the room.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I figured to could find something to watch but all that was on was an old movie and a couple cartoons. I stuck with the cartoons. Edward walked in just as the show started.

"Nice choice." Edward said, completely serious. I looked at him for a second before turning my gaze back to the TV. "Are you mad at me or something?" he plopped down on the couch next to me, putting his feet on the table. How could he not remember what he did this morning!

"You called me gay!" When I said that it sounded high pitched. I coughed to cover it up and took a drink of my pop.

Edward laughed, "No no, I called Mike gay."

I was still confused, "Why'd you call Mike gay?"

That made Edward laugh harder, "He has a crush on you." Crap, well Mike was _defiantly _not gay. Maybe I've been a bit more feminine toward him. Edward mumbled something else but I didn't understand it and I didn't feel like asking him about it and having him flip. "I thought you like him more than _others _or something."

"Mike creeps me out." I said. Edward smiled and got up.

"Good. I'm taking a shower." He got his clothes and went into the bathroom. I was still trying to piece together what he mumbled about. Maybe I should ask him when he got out of the shower. But I never got the chance, I feel asleep a little after he went into the shower.

_**A/N: Yep, sorry it's so short again. I barely had time to put this story out. I hope you enjoyed it though.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella's POV**_

The week passed uneventful. Edward wasn't in anymore "moods" but it did get very awkward around Mike. Friday came faster than I expected; Alice woke me up earlier than needed and dragged me out into the hall.

"Bella, tonight you will come straight to my room after lunch. I don't even know if we'll have enough time to work." Alice whispered as she looked over my body.

I shook my head, "Whatever you say Alice. I'll be there but if this gets me in trouble…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I didn't know what I would do.

"Don't worry about it." Alice said before she walked out of the building. I went back into my room and stopped to see Edward looking at me.

"What's going to get you in trouble?" He asked with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled. I knew that if he listened hard enough he could've heard what we've been talking about. He was up last time Alice came. Maybe…he knew.

I looked over at him, "So did you hear anything else? From before?" I dropped onto the couch.

Edward shrugged and shook his head. I wanted to say more but Jasper and Emmett burst into the room. Jasper came over and sat next to me on the couch. Emmett plopped down next to Edward on the bed. Emmett was holding a piece of paper.

"Guess what I found?!" Emmett said loudly before shoving the paper in Edward's face. Edward took the paper and looked over it.

"You know you were supposed to keep this posted to the wall right?" Edward said before handing it back to Emmett.

"They won't miss it for a couple minutes." Emmett said and handed it to me. It was the roster for the hockey team and Edward's name was first on the list.

I looked over at Edward, "Congratulations! You too Emmett and Jasper." I noticed their names were right underneath Edwards. Jasper and Emmett nodded thanks while Edward grunted something.

"Edward, you're happy and you know it." Emmett said as he got up and started walking out, "I might as well put this back up. Others need to see I guess."

After he walked out Jasper got up, "You love it Edward, remember all the good times we had a couple years ago?" Edward nodded, "It'll be just like that. Cya later tonight guys." Jasper walked out.

Edward stood in silence for a little longer before turning toward me, "Want to get lunch?"

"Lunch?" I asked. I figured Alice woke me up early but I remembered that we didn't have classes today so she probably woke me up later than I thought. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was almost noon. I nodded and got up. I was still in my sweatpants and sweatshirt but I realized that I was really hungry. "Yea let's go."

Alice and Rosalie were outside of our building and once they saw me, they smiled wickedly. I knew then that Alice must've told Rosalie that I was a girl. I guess it wasn't a big deal anymore, if I got caught tonight I would be kicked out of school.

When Edward and I were near them, Ditz 1 and 2 popped up in front of us.

"Hey guys!" Ditz 1 said. Ditz 2 waved like an idiot. I gave her a fake smile before trying to pass her. "There's a dance tonight." Ditz 1 said. I nodded and looked over to Alice and Rosalie for help. They smiled again and for a minute I didn't think they would help. But finally Alice nudged Rosalie's arm and they began walking toward us. Edward was trying to say that he already had a date to the dance and that I was too new to go to the dance. Ditz 2 said that she would go with me and she would sneak me in under her dress. I shivered at the thought and I wasn't hungry anymore.

Alice came up and wrapped her arm around my waist, she whispered to me to play along. I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled at Ditz 2. They stared in shock. Rosalie came over and wrapped her arm around Edward, who froze. Rosalie didn't tell Edward to play along. Edward cringed but finally got the hint and put his arm around her.

The Ditz started backing away, Ditz 1 turned to the other, "I don't think it's going to last long." They walked away. Edward let go of Rosalie in a hurry and looked at me. I let go of Alice only to have her link arms with me.

"I'm taking him away." Alice said before pulling me away. I heard Rosalie say that he won't see me until the dance.

Alice brought me into her room where I saw dresses and makeup supplies. It felt like it's been so long since I seen any girl products. Suddenly I was pushed from behind into a chair. Beauty products were flying around me and I felt like I was in surgery.

Rosalie was the one handing Alice everything she needed. Finally I got so bored I dozed off.

I was woken up later to Alice doing something to my eyebrows. And it hurt like heck!

"Alice!" I screamed, but I couldn't move because someone was holding down my arms. I looked to see Jasper and Emmett holding them down.

"Don't worry Bells. We won't tell." Jasper said as Emmett nodded in agreement. Alice explained that when they were just starting out with the makeup Emmett and Jasper walking in and saw me. It was kind of obvious that I wasn't a guy then. They said they had a suspicion; it was either I was a girl or I was gay.

Emmett was laughing about why I came while Jasper was just looking at me. I knew that he was thinking it that it was a stupid reason to go to school, I know, and I think I should be regretting the decision but I couldn't. Even if I got kicked out tonight, I wouldn't regret it. I met my idol and I got to get him to play hockey again. This would always be the best week of my life.

"We've never seen Edward open up to someone this fast. He's always kept to himself, even though he's the most social person. Everyone knows him but no one really _knows_ him." Jasper stated as he released my arm. Emmett did the same.

"I don't know how this is going to work out with you guys. But for tonight, you are…Bella." Alice said before she turned me to face the mirror. I was natural; I looked like my old self. She made my hair into something stylish. I don't even want to know how I got into my dress but it looked good too. It was the perfect shade of blue, which brought out my eyes.

I got up and hugged Alice, "Thank you so much!" I said, on the verge of crying.

Alice looked at me angrily, "Don't you dare rune that makeup job." I laughed and looked back into the mirror. Alice and Rosalie were already dressed same with Emmett and Jasper.

There was a knock at the door and Alice went to get it. Edward appeared after awhile. He stared at me with confusion. I hoped he didn't recognize me.

"Bells?" Edward asked after awhile. I looked at Alice for help again.

"No, Bella. Bells twin sister." Emmett said but there was sarcasm. Edward nodded before taking my hand and leading me outside. The rest of the group followed.

The dance was held in the gym, it was decorated and loud music was blasting as we walked it. We didn't have to buy or show tickets here because they knew that everyone that came to the dance was a member of the school or someone brought them. No one was allowed in or out of the school without permission.

We gave our jackets to the holder before finding a place on the dance floor to dance. We were basically in a big circle, laughing and talking. A slow song started and the couples paired up. I started to walk away when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Want to dance?" He asked with a crooked smile. How could I say no? I nodded and put my hands around his neck. We swayed to the music and when it ended we continued. It was calming and I was finally myself. I could be myself.

Soon Emmett was hungry so we had to go out to get something from the snack bar.

They sold some kinds of wine here because they knew that kids weren't going to drink and drive and that they could leave and there was always a nurse or something on campus.

Edward ordered wine along with Emmett and Jasper. Alice bought water for me and her. Rosalie didn't want anything but she periodically took a drink of Emmett's wine.

"Alice, don't you think that Edward would get suspicious if Bells isn't in the room when he got back?" I asked when Edward went up to get more wine. He was just hitting the bottle tonight but he would feel it in the morning.

Alice nodded, "The dance ends at midnight so just leave at eleven thirty."

After Edward, Emmett and Jasper downed more wine we went back into the gym. Edward was freer as we danced and it was a lot of fun.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end. The DJ said that we had a half hour left of the dance and that was my cue to leave.

"Edward, I had fun tonight but I got to go now." I told Edward after the song ended.

"I had fun too Bella." He mumbled tiredly. I said my goodbyes to the rest of the group before running back to the dorm. I jumped into the shower to wash off the makeup and perfume. I just got into my sweats when Edward arrived. Barely made it, I thought.

I moved to sit down on the couch, "Did you have fun?"

"Yea, I guess. Too bad you couldn't come." Edward said, he came and sat down next to me. I could smell the alcohol on him. I looked over at him just as he looked over at me. He started to lean in and I froze. I couldn't move and I was having a hard time forming words. "You look beautiful." Edward mumbled before gently placing his lips to mine. Crap!! I finally was able to move. I back up enough to have him fall to the couch, where he fell asleep.

Either Edward was thinking that I was Bella or he was gay. I was breathing heavily as I dropped onto my bed. I watched Edward for a while and he was out cold, hopefully he wouldn't remember any of this. I covered up in a blanket and turned my back to Edward, falling asleep was the hardest thing to do tonight.

_**A/N: omg!! Yay!! I knew that I was going to get a kiss in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming!!!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up several times in the night. The final time I woke up it was just after five in the morning. I groaned and turned over to face the rest of the room. Edward was passed out on the couch, it didn't look like he moved from the position that I left him in. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to go back to sleep but it never came. Finally I gave up and walked out of the room.

They kept the hall lights on all night but they were dimmed. I got to the exit and was about to walk out when I heard a door shut behind me. I turned around to see Edward walking out after me. What should I do? How should I act? He was drunk when it happened, maybe he wouldn't remember it. But it could've been Bella he thought he was kissing not Bells.

"Hey," Edward mumbled as he approached me. He was still in his clothes from last night. I nodded a hello before walking out. Edward was right by my side as the cold morning wind hit me. His shoulder brushed mine and I moved away. Well, more of a flinched away.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, trying to make conversation to kill the awkward silence. I avoided meeting his gaze.

He shrugged, "Okay I guess I got a little headache." He chuckled at the end as he rubbed his head. I faked a smile and kept walking. When we turned the corner, I saw teachers filling in the outdoor ice rink. One noticed us and waved. I waved back and Edward started making his way toward them. He grabbed the hood of my hoodie and dragged me with him.

I realized, as we came closer to the teachers working, that one of them was his father Carlisle.

"Hey dad." Edward said groggily. Carlisle put down what he was working on and came over to us. Edward released my hood and I just stood there, not know whether or not I should leave.

"Hello Bells." Carlisle gave a friendly smile. Edward and him started talking about the ice rink and the first game which was in a week. Both didn't think that the hockey team should be starting games this early, they needed to practice. Thankfully, it wasn't a regular season game.

Carlisle congratulated Edward on going back out for hockey and making the team.

Edward smiled shyly, "Thanks. Well we're going to get something to eat."

"Bye." I mumbled to Carlisle, who waved and went back to work. I loved the fact that the principal of the school was working outside. Usually you could barely get the principal outside his office at my school.

There was no one in the cafeteria when we walked in, quiet must be helping Edward's hangover because he seemed to relax when he was here. We grabbed a couple milks and Edward grabbed an omelet plate, which didn't even look like omelets. I passed the eggs and went toward the pancakes. They were still warm as I dropped them onto the doggy bag. I gave the cashier lady my money before quickly following Edward out the door.

I kept replaying last night in my head. There was the dance, and how he looked at Bella. Then after the dance was the kiss. But again, who was he thinking of? He was drunk. Every time I thought now I would think about why he did what he did. And I couldn't very well ask him.

Then it hit me. That was my first kiss!!!!! Oh jeez that was my first kiss. And it was robbed from me. I couldn't believe it, my first kiss from a guy that didn't even like me and I didn't even like him!

"Earth to Bells." Edward said, waving a hand in front of me. I mumbled a sorry and continued following him. I had no idea where we were going until we walked into the gym and toward the rink. "Hope you don't mind, I sometimes eat here if I need to think." Edward said as he walked out onto the ice. I followed him hesitantly; afraid I was going to fall. Edward walked to the middle of the rink and sat down. I was near him when I fell; he burst out laughing but came over to help me up. His hand extended toward me and I took it but I had no intention of having him help me up. I put all my weight into dragging him down with me. Pay back!!

Wrong! It didn't end the way I wanted; he came down on top of me, our noses almost touching.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled and pushed himself off me. When he turned away from me I caught a glimpse of him blushing. He unwrapped his breakfast and began to dig in. I grabbed my pancakes and started eating slowly.

Edward finished his breakfast and sat there. Every couple seconds Edward would glance over at my breakfast and stare. Then I would catch him and he would look away. It repeated until I offered him some.

"Edward just take some." I said, handing in the whole thing. I was getting full; I must be coming down with something. Usually I could eat a lot and feel perfect. Edward took the box and began eating.

"Thanks." He said as he continued to eat. I sat in silence and stared at the scoreboard. "What do you want to do?" Edward asked, as he wiped his hands on his sweatpants and got to his feet.

I shrugged and he walked over to the bench, pulling out hockey sticks and skates.

"O' fashion one-on-one?" Edward asked, I got up and went over to him. He already had his skates on and laced before I could even put one on, again. He waited patiently as I put them on and helped me up when I was finished, putting a stick in my hand. Edward skated out to the middle of the rink and dropped the puck, waiting for me to come.

I hesitantly made my way over; I had a bad feeling about this, "What are the rules?"

"First one to five wins," Edward said. Great, everything goes, "You can have the puck first." Well he was still going to win. Why did I agree to this? I pushed the puck with my skate and started moving toward his net, he was actually really good at defense too. I moved around him and shot at the net, goal.

Edward smiled and took the puck out of the net and raced toward my net. I barely had enough time to follow him. He scored before I even reached him.

"One-one" Edward said, and that's how the game still was after half hour playing. Neither of us could get the puck into the net. I was exhausted. "Next point wins." Edward sighed; he was sweating and resting on his knees. I agreed and took the puck, I heard him chuckle behind me and then the sound of his skates hitting the ice as he was catching up to me. His stick pulled my elbow and turned me around, but not before I was able to launch the puck toward the net. He continued to pull on my elbow and I turned to face him. Me, being me, fell back again, dragging him with me. We landed in the same position as before, Edward looked up.

"Goal." He whispered. I just beat Edward Cullen, one of the best young hockey players in the world.

"Swan, Cullen front and center now!" a voice called from the boards, the hockey coach skated to meet us in the center. Edward helped me up and then skated over. "I need one more player on the hockey team,"

"What does this have to do with us?" Edward asked, suspiciously.

"Swan just beat you Cullen and you are the best player on the team. Swan, get ready for practice tomorrow." The coach said and began skating away. I stood there with my mouth opened a little, there was no way I was going to survive this. Guy's checked, really hard, I couldn't beat them. The only reason I beat Edward was because I was hung over.

"Coach, she can't play!" Edward yelled.

"She?" The coached retorted. I didn't even realize he called me a she, he couldn't know could he?

"Sorry, mouth is dry." Edward mumbled, "He can't play."

"Don't be a baby, you're still the best young hockey player, and Bells isn't going to stop it. Get over it and be happy for your new _teammate." _The coach left, Edward stood there almost as shocked as I was.

"Do you want to join the team then or no?" Edward asked quietly, skating his way back toward me. "Because if you don't I'm sure I can get you out of it." He seemed he was truly scared.

"It's fine." But it was everything but. This could ruin my way of life here, I could be figured out by everyone in school.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is going to be interesting, right? **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!!!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Okey…so I havent updated in like a year…I know…I've been busy. Got a job AND school. GAH! Too much. Haha anyways. Im staying up all night just for you guys and im going to publish a story fro each one of my stories..maybe. =]


End file.
